When Worlds Collide
by justagirl8225
Summary: Two worlds were about to collide... [Slightly AU, see note inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Standard.. I as the lowly fanfic author own not.

**Notes: **Challenge reply, slightly A/U in that Lita & Trish have never been in wrestling... Lita & Trish are also sisters for the story and with my usual? I ignore real life.. keep that in mind for the fic.

**Pairings: **Lita/Christian (but it'll take awhile), Trish/A.J. Styles; possible others

* * *

Amy Dumas exchanged a look with her younger sister, the sibling waiting for the arrival of their newest clients. They had just recently left their previous positions as Executive Assistant/Personal Assistant to a major business executive and his son. It had certainly paid well, they had learned quite a bit on the job, more than enough they both figured, but that wasn't why they had left. Certainly yes, this job offer, while they hadn't been given much in the way of details-- would pay slightly less. They wouldn't be on-call twenty four hours a day either.. Or so they hoped, anyway, that having been the cause for their departure from their previous job. The stress of it all had just gotten to be too much, Amy and Trish both enjoyed their job but...their previous employer had been nothing short of a tyrant. As such, they had left New York City, Trish having caught wind of a new job opening in Orlando, Florida.. The younger sibling had been the first to inquire if the job was still open and much to her delight, not only was it open but it was for two personal assistants. Once she had relayed that bit of news to Amy, the two sisters then giving their landlord the proper notice so they could move out. And now, here they were, two weeks later.. Seated in a neatly decorated office... Somewhat tastefully decorated, Trish had commented under her breath.. Amy having to fight back a snort of laughter..

"Are you serious?" Jay Reso made a face, the blue eyed blond wrestler standing in the hallway outside of the office. "Jimbo called us to his office so he could introduce us to some chicks?"

"Not chicks, Jay.. They're going to be our personal assistants." Allen Jones shifted his X-Divison title belt to his left shoulder, one tag title belt draping over his right. "Cornette told us last week that our workload was going to increase."

The TNA Champion scowled, "but that doesn't mean we need help, does it? I'm perfectly capable of making my own reservations at a hotel, perfectly capabale of buying a ticket and--"

Tyson Tomko shook his head, the bald man holding the other half of the tag titles. "Jimmy said we were going to be treated like top stars--"

"Which we should be."

"And that includes certain perks, boss.." Tyson continued unphased, "just shut up and deal with it."

The blond man arched an eyebrow, "so care to explain why me and Allen are getting stuck with some chicks and you aren't?"

Tyson smirked, "maybe because Jimmy wants someone else to keep your whiny, pain in the ass in line?"

"By making hotel and flight reservations? I highly doubt it Tomko." Jay rolled his shoulders, "although, if they're our personal assistants.."

"Think with the head above your shoulders," Tyson suggested, then rolled his eyes when Jay glared. "Seriously man, I'm sure they know what they're supposed to do.. Just accept that and deal with it."

The blond man opened his mouth to retort, only to stop himself when the door was swung back.. Jim Cornette motioning for the trio to step inside. And once the door had closed behind them, Amy and Trish stood to greet their new clients. Amy didn't look the least bit impressed, but smiled politely to the three.. Trish sporting a similar smile.

The portly balding man gestured to the two women, "Amy and Trish Dumas, your new personal assistants." Gesturing to Allen and Jay, he continued: "Allen Jones and Jay Reso, your new clients."

Jay arched an eyebrow at the two siblings, "twins?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "do we look like it? We're sisters...seperated by two years."

Cornette cleared his throat, a pointed look directed towards the TNA Champion. "Trish will be working with Allen from here on out and Amy will be working you. I expect for you to treat her respectfully."

The blond man shrugged, "and just what are they supposed to be doing? If it's as simple as making hotel reservations and stuff like that, we really don't need a personal assistant."

Amy forced a smile, "it's a little bit more complicated than that."

Trish coughed, "I'm pretty sure I brought one of our standard introduction packets with me." Reaching for her briefcase, she turned a dazzling smile to Allen. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Mr. Jones."

Allen grinned, accepting the folder from the pretty blond. "Please, just call me A.J."

Jay turned a condescending look towards Amy as she handed him a packet. "You can call me God."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I think I may vomit. According to the information I received? I'm calling you William."

Tyson snickered at the outraged look on the blond man's face. "I like you already," he held out a hand to the pretty redhead. "I'm Tyson Tomko."

The redheaded woman grinned, "Amy Dumas, personal assistant to William Reso." A frown, "well that will take some getting used to.."

"Trish Dumas, personal assistant to Allen Jones," her younger sister tested out the phrase. "Are there any further duties you require?" A wink, "within reason of course."

A.J shrugged, "well, can you tell us about your last job? I mean, maybe that'll give me and Jay a better idea."

The two sisters exchanged strained smiles, the younger sister speaking first. "We did pretty much everything that was requested and expected.. Appointment setting, gift shopping, cooking, cleaning.."

Cornette held up a stack of papers, "I've outlined a few things that you'll be needed to do." He handed the sheets to Amy and Trish, "and if Reso or Jones can think of anything else, I'm sure they'll let you know about it."

Amy sent a look towards the disgruntled blond man. "I don't do laundry, I refuse to serve meals in bed and my car is not your personal taxi."

Jay snorted, "like I would need your piece of crap car anyway. I have my own. And just what makes you think I even want you in my house, huh?"

Tyson rolled his eyes as Amy and Jay continued to bicker with each other, the pair leaving the office ahead of him while A.J and Trish chatted quietly behind. It wasn't until they had reached the locker room that Amy and Jay had stopped arguing with each other, but, that was more because of Tyson than anything..

"I must have forgot to mention the fact that I don't make wake-up calls either. Surely you can handle that."

"You're my personal assistant, remember? You're supposed to handle these things for me."

"Well I could throw an alarm clock at your head, would that work for you?"

"Do that and I will have you arrested for assault and breaking in."

Trish coughed loudly, "well... if neither you or Jason have anything else for us to today, we should head back to our apartment.. Finish getting settled in and all of that." She handed A.J a business card. "My contact information should you need me at any time."

Jay smirked suddenly, "I'll have a detailed list of daily tasks faxed to you, along with a list of weekly tasks... In addition to whatever Jimbo has already told you about."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'll be sure to forget it all." She sent a smile to Tyson, "once again.. It was nice meeting you." The redhead opened her mouth to add something, Trish grabbing her sister's arm before she could say a word, quite dragging her older sister into the hallway.

"Give him a break, Ames.. You just met the guy."

"And you've already seen what he's like, Trishers. He's no better then that pitiful excuse for a corporate executive."

Trish gave her sister a quick hug as they walked out of the building, "well still.. It's only the first day and technically, we haven't even done anything yet. We're only working part time, we might as well enjoy that much.. Right?"

Amy frowned, running a hand through her long hair. "I guess so.. But, come on Trish, he has some nerve."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to insitgate, either." She linked arms with her sister, "come on.. Let's just get home, get the rest of our stuff un-packed... Have some dinner and relax."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, but, complied with her sister's simple request none the less. Maybe their initial meeting hadn't gone off so well.. Or least hers hadn't, from what Amy had seen Trish and Allen seemed to hit it off instantly... Her client, on the other hand, well.. the redhead didn't really want to think about him anymore.. the very nerve. But, Tyson didn't seem too bad, Amy reasoning that she would at least have two friendly people to talk to whilst putting up with the pain in the ass known as Jay Reso. Of course, if he wasn't going to make things easy on her, she decided that there was no way she would make it easy for him.. After all, it wasn't in her contract that she had to absolutely be nice to him.. A smirk forming on her face as she and her sister left for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own not

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

Just as they had planned, Amy and Trish spent the remainder of their afternoon settling in to their two bedroom condo in Tampa... Why they hadn't decided on a place closer to Orlando, Amy wasn't quite sure.. but Trish had explained that since both of their clients lived in Tampa, it would make more sense for them to live in Tampa. Begrudgingly, Amy had agreed and they had been fortunate enough to have found a two bedroom condo for rent... And one that was in their price range.. Not that they wouldn't be able to afford it with their last salary, but.. Still.. Amy did have to hand it to her younger sister, Trish knew that Amy would want to be close to the beach and the nearest beach was five minutes walking distance away. The views were gorgeous, the condo spacious enough to accommodate most of their furniture from their old apartment in New York.. All in all, Amy couldn't be happier with their re-location. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true...

Trish sighed as she put the rest of the dishes away, "Ames.. Please, you're giving me a headache. He isn't even here for crying out loud."

Amy scowled, "well for all we know that little creep could live in this same building."

"And that might not be such a bad thing--"

"Why? So I could be on his every beck and call twenty four hours a day?"

"Because you would be able to handle things quickly."

The older sibling pushed her long hair out of her face, "I guess... but, then he might come up with some really ridiculous tasks."

Trish counted backwards in her head, "sis... You're overreacting already. Just give him a chance, okay? I'm sure he can't be nearly as bad as those twits we used to work for."

Amy smirked, "no one could be nearly as bad as them.. Honestly, taking massage therapy just in case their usual therapist couldn't make it?"

Trish smiled dryly, "and let's not forget taking Feng Shui certification after they decided to go all new-age in their mid-life crisis.. Or the gourmet cooking classes, the aromatherapy classes.."

"At least it was paid?" Amy offered, then shrugged. "I mean, sure.. It's nice to have all of those stupid little qualifications if we ever want to open a holistic health centre but I am glad that we are out of New York." A beat passed, "did we take those out of our resumes?"

"I don't think we did, why would it matter?"

"Because I don't want that prick getting any ideas."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Ames.. I'm sure he's not that bad once you get to know him. I mean come on, A.J isn't that bad.. And neither is that Tomko guy."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "but I'm not working with A.J or Tyson, am I? I'm working with William 'I think I'm God' Reso."

Trish opened her mouth to reply to that, only to cut herself off when her cell phone started to ring. "Oh.. It's mom!" Grinning, she put the phone on speaker, Amy coming to stand next to her younger sister whilst they spoke with their mother.. And the conversation was going smoothly until Amy's cell phone beckoned..

"Who the.." She frowned at the unknown number, "Amy Dumas speaking, how can I help you?"

"Don't you mean Amy Dumas, personal assistant to God?"

She scowled at a spot on the wall, "you prick.. How did you get my cell phone number?"

Jay smirked, though she couldn't see it. "That business card that your sister gave to my room-mate, that's how."

Amy smirked, "oh? Should we keep that bit of information in mind in case you two need some quality time?"

"It's not like that!" Jay scowled at the phone, "not that it's any of your business anyway, but--"

"What do you want?"

"First of all, toots, I really don't appreciate that tone of voice... And secondly? A.J was trying to call your sister but the line was busy."

"Well that's because our mom called, our contract never said anything about being on call twenty four hours a day, moron."

"She said to call if he needed anything."

"And that applied to her and A.J .. Not me and you." A beat passed, "so? Talk. What's so important that she's needed immediately?"

Jay hesitated, arguing with A.J that it really wasn't necessary before muttering something into the phone.

Amy held the cell phone away from her ear, "I'm sorry can you repeat that a little bit louder?"

"A.J WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU AND TRISH WANTED TO JOIN US FOR DINNER." Jay shouted into the phone, a self satisfied smirk on his face. "Can you hear me now?"

"You cheeky little bastard!" Amy gritted her teeth, "when and what time?"

"If you could give me directions, we'll be there at 6:30."

Reluctantly so, Amy told him the necessary directions to their condo .. Jay hanging up shortly afterwards just as Trish was ending the call with their mom.

"Who was on the phone Ames?"

"The world's biggest asshole." Amy set her cell phone on the counter. "He and A.J will be here around 6:30, they invited us to dinner.. Although, I'm thinking it was A.J's idea and asshat is just going along with it."

Trish grinned, "well then we have to get ready! If they're going to be here at 6:30, that only gives us an hour to shower and get changed."

Amy didn't look amused, "remind me why should I go out of my way to get dressed up for that asshat?"

Trish arched an eyebrow, "because you're going to be working with him for who knows how long. And if he can't be nice, then at least you can be.. Maybe he'll follow your example."

Amy snorted, "I highly doubt that will happen but for your sake, Trish, I'll try to be nice."

"Thank you," Trish frowned suddenly, "oh crap, what am I going to wear... Did he tell you anything about where we're going? Is it dressy, is it casual? Should I bring a jacket?"

"Calm down," Amy put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I'm sure you have something in that massive wardrobe of yours that will be both dressy and casual. And we're in Florida sis, I highly doubt it's going to snow any time soon."

The younger sibling let out a breath, "you're right.. And since I know you just got rid of all of your dresses and skirts--"

"And for a good reason."

"You can borrow something of mine."

Amy groaned, but complied none the less.. The two sisters heading to their private bathrooms to shower, then meeting in Trish's bedroom so they could pick out their clothing. And while Trish seemed to have a harder time finding something than Amy, the older sibling just grabbed the first dress she saw.. Trish pointing out that they were going to dinner... not a funeral. As such, Amy reluctantly let her younger sister pick out a dress for her.. The redhead not entirely liking what Trish had picked, but, she supposed it could have been worse.

Trish zipped up the back of the navy blue sun dress, "well.. it's a little bit shorter on you, but it looks--"

Amy made a face at her reflection, "I appreciate it Trishers, don't worry okay?" Turning to the blond, she smiled. "You look gorgeous, of course."

Trish glanced down to her pale green sun dress, a floral pattern across the top. "You don't think it's too much?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "and you know I'm not the one to be giving that sort of advice sis. You've always been better at this sort of thing, than me. Just trust me, okay? You look gorgeous." She gave her younger sister a hug, "now I'll just go fight with my make up."

Trish shook her head at that, giving her reflection the once over before heading to her bathroom to put her make up on. She had just finished her eye make up when the doorbell rang..

"They're early," Amy muttered under her breath, informing the doorman that it was okay to send A.J and Jay up. "Ten minutes early at that." Tugging at the hem of the sun dress, she eased the nerves that had appeared from nowhere... The sharp knock at the door bringing her out of her thoughts. "A.J, William.." The redhead stepped back from the door, "come on in."

A.J grinned, "this is a really nice place y'all got."

Amy returned the grin, "thanks.. Trish picked out the place before we got here.. I'm sorry if it's a little messy, we just finished moving everything in today."

"Nice view," Jay commented suddenly, the blond man then smirking. "I mean the beach and all that."

"I've seen better," Amy retorted evenly, "but it's nice enough I guess."

A.J coughed into his hand, "I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to tell y'all where we're going tonight."

Trish walked into the living room then, "oh it's no worry at all A.J, I just hope I'm not overdressed or under dressed."

A.J's attention went to her immediately, "you look perfect," he said then blushed. "I mean, you look great... and I think I'll just shut up now."

The pretty blond woman laughed, "you look great yourself, A.J." A polite, if not friendly smile was sent to the blond man, "good evening Jay."

Jay returned the polite smile, "we should probably leave now, this place doesn't accept reservations but there shouldn't be a big crowd tonight." Before he could stop himself, "and besides.. The sooner we leave, the sooner dinner can be over with."

A.J and Trish let out identical sighs, Trish speaking before Jay could fire off a retort. "Can I just make a suggestion before we leave?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued: "We're going to be in public, so please keep that in mind before the two of you start?"

Amy smirked, "you make it sound like we're two children who need rules to abide by."

Jay also smirked, "well you might be, toots, but I most certainly am not."

"Oh really? Well, then I must need my vision checked because A.J is the only grown man I see in here."

"And that's exactly what I meant," Trish held up a hand, "please? Can the two of you just be nice to each other while we have dinner? Then you can go right back to arguing for all I care, just please.."

Amy smiled sweetly to her sister, "you have my word, Trish."

Not wanting to be outdone, Jay forced a smile. "I'll kill you with kindness, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes, "not if I get to you first, Jay."

A.J and Trish rolled their eyes at the pair but said nothing, the four instead heading out.. Trish taking a moment to lock up.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Standard.. I own not.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant had been awkward to say the least, A.J and Trish talking with one another as if they'd known each other for years. Amy and Jay, however, argued from the moment the car left the driveway to the moment they arrived to the restaurant. If it wasn't about the music on the radio, it was how fast the car was going… Trish having to roll her eyes at that because she knew full well that her older sister wasn't exactly known for driving slow. Still, the blond sister held some hope that Amy and Jay would hold to their agreement set at the condo and not argue during dinner. Trish had her doubts about that as the two continued to bicker in the parking lot, A.J just about to remind them about the extracted promise…

Jay smiled charmingly, getting out of the car first to walk around to the passengers side. "Have you ever been to Florida before?"

Amy smiled sweetly, "no… my sister and I were born in Richmond Hill, Ontario."

"Is that so?" The blond man almost looked interested, "I was born in Kitchener, Ontario."

"Hey isn't Adam from Ontario?" A.J suddenly asked, "Orangeville or something?"

Jay nodded shortly, "yes A.J, he's from Orangeville." Idly turning his attention back to Amy, the blond man explained. "Adam is a long time friend of mine, he works for the WWE."

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "that's nice… so, why did the two of you leave the Great North?"

Jay shrugged, "wrestling. I'm not sure why we chose this area of the States, but it works."

Trish sent him a curious look, "did you give up citizenship or do you have dual?"

"I gave it up, but Adam is kind of dual. He has a green card and two homes."

"Our parents still live in Ontario," Amy mentioned absently, "but we gave up citizenship so we could work full time after we moved to New York."

Not to Trish's entire surprise, conversation trailed off to an almost comfortable silence… the four waiting in the foyer of the restaurant to be seated.

"Booth or table this evening?" The hostess finally asked, "The tables are in the centre of the restaurant whilst the booths overlook the beach."

A.J made a gesture for either Amy or Trish to reply; the younger of the two sisters requesting the booth.

"Ladies first," Jay followed behind Amy whom was directly behind the hostess; Trish and A.J walking side by side. "Can I take your jacket?"

"Thank you," Amy masked her surprise easily enough; A.J and Trish nearly rolling their eyes at the way the older two were acting. "This place is nice, do you come here often?"

Jay shook his head as he slid in next to her, the blond man making sure to keep some distance. "Not very often, but it's convenient."

Trish sent an amused look to the dark haired wrestler at her side. "I'm going to guess that the two of you don't cook? Or if you can, it's somewhat limited?"

A.J grinned, "I plead the fifth with that. I guess you'd call our place a typical bachelor pad."

Amy waited until she had ordered a glass of red wine to speak. "Most guys have a typical bachelor pad. Unless they watch a lot of Trading Spaces or Q.E.F.G."

A.J blinked, "and that second one would be?"

"Queer Eye for the Straight Guy," the redhead explained without missing a beat, "our previous employer's nephew got hooked on that show and made all of these ridiculous suggestions."

Jay suddenly grinned, the blond man also ordering a glass of red wine. "Speaking of your previous employer, I was just looking over your resume."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "and what about it, Mr. Reso?"

The blond man smiled smugly, "it mentioned something along the lines of you and your sister being certified Interior Decorators…and certified Feng Shui consultants, not that I really care about that second part."

"We aren't certified in interior decorating, but we did take a weekend crash course." Amy forced a smile on her face, "we did manage several projects for our previous employer that involved complete overhauls of their private and business space."

"That'll work well enough for my needs."

"But you said—"

Jay held up a hand, "not now A.J," his attention back on Amy, he continued. "We'd like to have the house decorated. Furnishings and all of that have already been taken care of, but it's rather bare."

Amy gritted her teeth, "well it is within the terms of the contract… we'll just need to set up a time for a consultation and then go from there."

"Perfect," Jay waited until the two glasses of red wine and the two glasses of white wine had arrived. "Maybe this won't be half so bad after all."

"Only time will tell," Amy said as politely as possible, toasting with her sister and A.J first. "But, whilst we're on the topic… and presuming you both have had the chance to look over our resumes…"

Jay smirked, "I require my dry cleaning to be done weekly, extra starch on the collars only. My ring attire, hand washed—"

"You never had it hand washed before."

"I'm the TNA Heavyweight Champion, only the best for me." Rolling his shoulders, Jay continued in his detailed list of required duties… Amy rolling her eyes but listening anyway, "you should be taking notes."

Amy smirked, "I'll take notes when there's something worth remembering, William."

Jay arched an eyebrow, "I'll have you know that everything is worth remembering, toots."

"Anyway," Trish began placidly, "we were both under the impression that our job would be on a part time basis only. If we're required to do more than twenty hours per week on a consistent basis, the contracts would need to be adjusted accordingly."

"Well it wouldn't be every week," A.J began thoughtfully, "I don't really have as much that needs to be done."

"And since you both have separate contracts, it shouldn't be a problem to just adjust Ms. Dumas' contract, correct?"

Trish sent her sister a pointed look, but addressed A.J and Jay. "That is correct, but as a precaution, it might be advisable to just go ahead and adjust both. That way, if the situations change at all, we have the flexibility without having to go through the entire legal process of drawing up new contracts."

Amy nodded shortly, "in other words, we just make this a verbal agreement and have it notarized. That way it's still legal but no physical changes need to be made to the contracts."

A.J took a tiny sip of his white wine, "are the two of you travelling with us as well or are you just making the travel arrangements?"

Trish shrugged slightly, "that would all depend on the two of you and whether or not you required us to be there. Of course we'll make the travel arrangements for you, but we likely wouldn't go with you."

"I don't carry luggage, so don't even think to suggest it."

"You'd probably lose my luggage on purpose anyways."

Trish coughed into her hand, "so… to answer your question, A.J? Unless you really need us there, we won't travel with you."

A.J nodded, "well we haven't really gone out of the South much, so it would mostly be around here. Pretty boring but if y'all haven't really seen it yet, it could be fun." A muscle in Jay's jaw twitched, A.J continuing anyway, "you two should come with us. We could make a road trip out of it or something… once in awhile."

Trish grinned at that, "I would love to do that… we haven't really been out of the North Eastern part of the States so, it could be really fun." Ignoring Amy's glare, the blond woman agreed. "I guess we will be coming with you two then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Amy remarked dryly, Jay echoing her sentiments. "And while we're at it, Patricia, why don't we just invite them over for Thanksgiving."

"We should do that, Ames." Trish smirked, "I mean sure, the three of us might be Canadian, but A.J isn't… We could start planning for it now."

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, "fine… we'll plan for a Canadian Thanksgiving in Florida. Lovely, surrounded by palm trees and sand."

Trish's eyes glinted mischievously, "you know… Amy and I always go back home around the holidays. Maybe you two could visit with us? Just to spend a few days up there, our parents have this great cabin in the northern part of the province."

Jay grimaced, opening his mouth to decline the offer but was interrupted when A.J spoke. "That sounds like a lot of fun. But, it will also depend on our schedule."

"Oh of course," Trish smiled, "I just wanted to make the suggestion and all, just because we're working for you doesn't mean we shouldn't get to know each other better. Especially if we're going to spending this much time around the both of you with the travelling and all of that."

Amy and Jay both fell silent as Trish and A.J continued to plan for more possible vacation trips…the two separately dreading the increasing amount of time that they would be spending in the other's company.

**TBC**


End file.
